1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments in general relate to a liquid permeable plug assembly to prevent debris entering a hole, such as that provided in a pipe/conduit.
2. Related Art
During civil works, such as the construction of a building, conduits for plumbing and electrical cabling need to be set out prior to the pouring of the concrete slab. Once the slab sets, these conduits are fixed therein. In certain applications these pipes may stand proud of the upper surface of the slab.
Whilst the slab is generally one of the first stages in a construction phase, the installation of the electrical and plumbing works does not take place until some time later. This time delay means that the conduits are exposed to the harsh environment of a construction site, weather conditions, as well as constant traffic. As a result, the conduits are often damaged and regularly fill with debris. Once the conduit fills with debris it becomes difficult and laborious to clear the conduit before the electrical and/or plumbing work begins.
One way of overcoming these problems is to place tape or a plastic cap over the opening of the conduit to prevent the ingress of debris into the conduit. However, tape is often torn from the conduit, or the cap cracks exposing the conduit's opening.
The placing of tape or cap over the opening is often done after the section of the pipe protruding above the concrete slab is removed, leaving the opening substantially flush with the slab.
On a construction site it is also necessary to provide good drainage such that when liquid pools on the slab it quickly drains away. Hence, it is desirable for the conduits to remain clear to facilitate drainage. If the conduits become blocked with debris liquid takes a longer time to drain away, creating a hazardous work site.
A similar problem occurs in the oil and gas industry in which the prevention of debris entering into pipes is highly desirable. Currently once a pipe has been manufactured, a plastic cap is attached to each end to prevent the ingress of dirt. During transportation and storage these caps are often damaged and may break off completely or may break leaving a core of the cap in or around the pipe end. Once the cap is broken dirt and water enter the pipe causing the pipe to rust. When this occurs the pipe must be cleaned using high pressure water and may further require to be blasted with nitrogen before the pipe can be installed.
The preceding discussion of the background to the invention is intended only to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. It should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.